1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to playing an image and audio in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices can operate as multimedia devices providing at least one or more functions of inputting, editing, inquiring or playing an image and audio. These electronic devices support various file formats and codecs. Generally, a format of a multimedia file, which is a container of a predetermined format containing media data encoded according to a codec, includes such information as play location information within a media and time information of the media. The multimedia file can provide various functions such as play, pause, and search.
For example, the image can be a still image or a video, and often uses codecs or file formats such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), Bitmap (BMP), Tagged Image File Format (TIFF), AI, H.263, H.264, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), Audio Video Interleave (AVI), Windows Media Video (WMV), DivX, XviD, MOV, Active Streaming Format (ASF), and VP8. The audio often uses codecs or file formats such as G.711, G.726, G.723, G.729, Enhanced Variable Rate CODEC (EVRC), Adaptive Multi-Rate (AMR), Arc Consistency-3 (AC-3), Windows Media Audio (WMA), MPEG Audio layer-3 (MP3), Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI), Pulse-Code Modulation (PCM), Adaptive Differential Pulse-Code Modulation (ADPCM), 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), and Ogg Vorbis.
As described above, various electronic devices can provide visual data to a user by using a camera function.